Advent Calendar 2011
The event for Winter Holidays, it gives a coin prize for each day of logging in to play the game and starting on every 5th day, a special item. For instance, the first gift was available starting on the 5th day through to the 9th day inclusive, for whichever is the first day you log on to get your gift. You can only receive the gift once on those days and it will appear in your gift box. Coins are credited before players actually log in, so the only way of seeing whether or not the coins were credited is to record the number that you had the night before and compare. The gifts started on December 1st and continued to December 31st. There were only 5 item gifts however. During this time the Holiday Havoc! mini-game was also available. Advent Calendar Prizes Although players may not see their coins go up, the amount given is added to the game before a player logs on for the first time that day. *Day 1 - 200 *Day 2 - 200 *Day 3 - 300 *Day 4 - 400 *Day 5 - 500 and Ice Skating Rink *Day 6 - 600 and after a fix again an Ice Skating Rink *Day 7 - 700 *Day 8 - 800 *Day 9 - 900 *Day 10 - 1000 and Xmas Chimney *Day 11 - 1100 *Day 12 - 1200 *Day 13 - 1300 *Day 14 - 1400 *Day 15 - 1500 and Xmas Piano *Day 16 - 1600 *Day 17 - 1700 *Day 18 - 1800 *Day 19 - 1900 *Day 20 - 2000 and Festive Snowman *Day 21 - 2100 *Day 22 - 2200 *Day 23 - 2300 *Day 24 - 2400 *Day 25 - 2500 and Icicle Tree *Day 26 - 2600 *Day 27 - 2700 *Day 28 - 2800 *Day 29 - 2900 *Day 30 - 3000 *Day 31 - 3100 Holiday Havoc! From December 15, 2011-January 12, 2012 you could play the Holiday Havoc! mini-game. This game gave Santa Bucks that allowed you to purchase Seasonal items. 'How to Play' Just click on the Soldier icon at the top of your screen to get started! *Once you have opened the "Holiday Havoc!" Menu, just click the "Play" button to set the conveyor belt in motion. *You'll have a minute to put together as many toys as you can by dragging the pieces from the conveyor belt to the slots. *There are only three construction slots. *There are four types of toys to put together-Ballerina, Snowman, Soldier, and Bear. *Each toy has three parts-head, body, bottom/feet. *The game is free to play once every 30 minutes, but Islanders can also choose to spend 10 Meteor Credits or 1 Facebook Credit to skip the wait time, and play again immediately. Santa Bucks *Perfect matches are worth 100 Santa Bucks. *Partial matches are worth 30 Santa Bucks. *Failed Attempts are worth 10 Santa Bucks. *Each time you play, the Santa Bucks you earn will be added to your total to spend in Holiday Havoc shop, which includes both new items and items from Christmas past. Holiday Havoc Prizes More info coming soon! http://forums.meteorgames.com/showthread.php?16507-Holiday-Havoc! Gallery Advent 05-1.jpg|The Ice Skating Rink in your inventory. IP 2011-12-05 Advent Ice Rink.jpg|The pop-up showing the Ice Skating Rink and 500 c. Xmas_Chimney_2.jpg|The Xmas Chimney in your inventory. advent 10.jpg|The pop-up is showing 1000 coins and the Xmas Chimney advent_15-1.jpg|The Xmas Piano in your inventory advent 15.jpg|The pop-up is showing 1500 coins and the Xmas Piano advent 20-1.jpg|The Festive Snowman in your inventory advent 20.jpg|The pop-up is showing 2000 coins and the Festive Snowman advent 25-2.jpg|The Icicle Tree in your inventory advent 25.jpg|The pop-up showing the Icicle Tree and 2500 c. advent 31.jpg|Last day - Come back tomorrow? HH soldier icon.png|The Holiday Havoc mini game icon. Holiday havoc announcement.png|Pop-up that announced Holiday Havoc mini-game HolidayHavoc1.png HolidayHavoc2.png|Sometimes also there sat a monkey on the production line. HolidayHavoc3.png HolidayHavoc4.png HolidayHavoc5.png See also *Advent Calendar 2010 *Advent Calendar 2009 References Category:2011